With The Pack Embry Call
by nessisanchee
Summary: The story of Bella Swan's half-sister Rayvin Cameron-Swan and her Imprinter Embry Call. Twilight Shapeshifters AU Story. doesn't go exactly like the books or movies. Starts during new moon from there this story has it's own story plot. Rated M for Language and Scenes to come
1. Prologue

Charlie Swan thought he had it all.

He was married to the greatest woman and had a beautiful baby daughter named Isabella, Bella, Swan.

He has a job at the Forks Police Station and was slowly making his way up the chain.

Charlie Swan thought he had it all.

He was wrong. His wife, was suffering from postportem depression, and wanted to the leave the place Charlie has always known.

His parents we're gone and Renee was leaving, and was taking their daughter with her.

Charlie Swan did not have it all.

For a year, he was alone. Until, he met Priscilla Cameron. A Quileute woman from the La Push Reservation.

She became the light in his dark times. She helped him overcome the death of his parents, his divorce, and only seeing his daughter during summers.

A year later, when Bella was 2 years old, Charlie and Priscilla had married on La Push beach.

Charlie finally felt like he had it all again.

When Bella, turned 3, Her father told her she was getting a new sibling. She was confused, the new baby was from her dad, but not from her mom.

9 Months later, Charlie had welcomed his 2nd daughter, Rayvin Lianna Cameron-Swan.

For 10 glorious years Charlie had it all.

He had a wonderful wife, a beautiful daughter, and became the chief of police.

He was wrong.

Priscilla Cameron was diagnosed with Lung Cancer when Rayvin was 10.

For 3 years, Priscilla faught with radiation, and chemotherapy.

But at that point the cancer had spread through out her body.

She died shortly before Rayvin's 14th Birthday.

Charlie Swan and Rayvin Cameron-Swan we're devastated.

Here we are now and 15 year old rayvin is still not over the death of her mother.

Embry Call didn't have it all

He was being raised by a single mother with no clue in the world.

He realized just how bad his situation was when he shifted for the first time.

Embry knew he was a mistake, everyone who knew his situation knew that too.

His world was turned upside-down when he shifted for the first time.

His world was turned even more upside-down when he Imprinted on the broken girl known as Bella Swan's little Quileute sister and Jared Cameron's cousin.

Embry Call knew his life would never be the same. Atleast now he has a goal to keep him occupied.

Rayvin Swan and Embry Call we're destined by the fates to be together.

Embry know's it. Rayvin dosen't know it. It's his job to tell her that she's With The Pack.


	2. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR MOST OF THE CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE USED.

Bella's POV

My sister Rayvin and I, we're never as close as we should have been. Rayvin and I, we're opposites, I was Shy, Awkward, and Clumsy. She was Funny, Social, and Confident. That's a lot for a 15-year-old who just lost her mom. My step mother was a great woman, I loved her like she was an Aunt. Her death took a toll on not only Charlie but to Rayvin as well. Priscilla's death brought Rayvin and Charlie closer than ever. After everything that happened with Edward, it drew us closer together. I spent more time with him than ever. So much time I didn't realize the amount of pain and trouble my sister was about to be in all because of Embry Call. It all started the day after my 18th birthday.

End POV

 _(Unless said otherwise from now on the story is in 3_ _rd_ _Person. Will sometimes flip between Rayvin and Embry)_

To say Charlie Swan was excited was an understatement. His life finally felt complete again. He was chief of police, had both of his girls with him. That almost made up for the hole in his heart after the death of his wife, a mother of his 2nd daughter. However, it was Bella's 18th birthday and he couldn't be more ecstatic.

Charlie made his way upstairs and to his youngest Rayvin's room, knocking before entering (you learn when you have 2 girls) She answered with a quick "come in." Charlie entered her tan room

"Hey, I'm fixing to wake Bella. You ready for school?" Rayvin nodded her head "Just need to put my shoes on." Rayvin was dressed in a loose tan knitted sweater, black leggings, and black ankle boots. Her hair was flat-ironed and the front was loosely pinned at the back of her head.

Rayvin grabbed her school bag (an Aztec print boho backpack) and her cell phone (it isn't the stone age) exiting her and knocking on Bella's door loudly. Telling her sister that Dad will be in soon, get Edward out. "I'm Ready!" she heard Bella yell. Rayvin's guess she has been for a while with Edward. Rayvin was happy for her sister, she liked Edward, he was totally hot and seemed to be enamored with Bella. Who would have thought?

Bella quickly bided goodbye to her Vampire Boyfriend, Unbeknownst to her Father and Sister of course, and quickly got dressed for the day. Edward would be back in awhile to escort her to school. He insisted, so Bella was going to let Rayvin drive her truck to school. Everyone knew she needed the practice.

When Bella came downstairs she greeted her family, "Edward's picking me up today, so I was thinking; Rayvin needs the practice so she can just drive my truck to school." Rayvin's eyebrows shot up and her smile widened at the idea. "Really?" the young girl looked at her father who seemed apprehensive "I don't know bells" "Dad c'mon she's 15 and has her permit already, she can handle it."

After a few more minutes of persuading, Charlie finally gave in and allowed the idea to happen. The two girls finished up breakfast, No sooner after that, there was a knock on the door and Bella went to answer it. She never came back so Rayvin and Charlie knew it was Edward. "Well, dad I am off. See you tonight for dinner, please don't start without me." Charlie nodded and hugged his daughter goodbye. "Please be careful and pay attention. Also after school swing by the La Push High School to meet Jared in the parking lot. Your aunt has something she thought you might like. She said it belonged to your mom."

At the mention of Priscilla, the room filled with despair as Rayvin's once happy face slowly faded and was replaced with a much sadder one. "Okay" She replied, however, Charlie did not miss the hitch in her voice.

Rayvin didn't like talking about her mom's death, it opened a lot of old wounds that she worked long and hard to close. She left her house and made it to Forks High School with minutes to spare. Rayvin hated Forks HS, she always felt that she didn't fit in the way she should. She believed this was due to the Quileute skin she inherited from her mother. Every time she went into La Push, all she heard was "you look so much like your mother dear." She hated the look of pity she got after that is said.

School ended, not quick enough, and Rayvin set out to meet Bella and Edward by the truck. As she approached them, she noticed they were in an intense conversation. "Hey?" she spoke. Then all eyes were on her.

"Dad said that Aunt Rosa had something for me and wanted me to swing by and pick it up." Bella nodded and looked at Edward who was looking at Rayvin, no doubt reading her mind. "Sure, I can take Bella home." Rayvin smiled and climbed into the truck, needing to get away from the tension filled a couple.

Rayvin then proceeds her drive to La Push, her 2nd home, she loved going to La Push the people we're those who her mother had known and known her mother for a long time. However, rayvin and her cousin Jared didn't associate themselves outside of the family often. The last time she saw him, was when she saw him while driving home from her aunt's house. Course then she noticed he had hit a major growth spurt and supposedly was now part of a gang. To think about the only time they had really talked was at the funeral. He came up to her and told her how sorry he was about her mother's death at that time he hadn't hit his growth spurt.

He saw her before she saw him.

There in the back of the parking lot of La Push High was her cousin Jared Cameron and his friends Paul Lahote and some other guy. His friends were apart of the so called gang and hit major growth spurts like her cousin, thank you genetics.

With a deep breath, Rayvin parked Bella's truck next to Jared's and hopped out. "Hey cuz." She greeted, she ignored his friends and they somewhat ignored them, she tried really hard not to make eye contact with any of them in fear of the looks she would get. Jared nodded and said hello, hopping out the bed of his truck and retrieving a small box and brown paper bag from his truck.

Handing it to her and asking "How have you been?" She let out a shaky breath "Good, getting better. You never really can overcome the loss of a loved one." He nodded and slipped his hands into his jeans. "Yeah I understand, Listen I know we're not close but our moms were and I know you have Bella and all, but if you need to talk to someone." Rayvin nodded she heard this before and wasn't really paying attention. "You're family to us too Rayvin, In these situations, it's good to have a family. If not me then my mom or even Lily, she's pretty wise for a 7-year-old."

Rayvin let out a chuckle and gripped the things Jared had given her "Thanks, Jared. I'll Keep that in mind." She bided farewell to her cousin, noticing they were standing off to the side pretending not to ease drop in their conversation. Climbing into her truck, Rayvin choked back the tears that were threatening to spill out. Jared didn't miss the way her eyes teared up and threatened to spill out, he almost didn't notice the dazed look on his friend Embry's face; staring at the space where Rayvin's truck disappeared.

When rayvin arrived home she saw her dad's squad car parked outside and saw him moving around the kitchen through the window, sighing she hurried inside. "dad, I thought I said don't start without me." "Yeah, well spaghetti seemed easy." I smiled and head to the microwave. "You can't cook the sauce in the microwave especially in a metal pan." He shrugged his shoulder and sat down at the table, while I got ready for dinner.

"Dad! The food is getting cold. Are you sure you called the right number?" I told dad eyeing the pasta on the stove. "We can always hear it up, Ray. Plus the Cullens haven't changed their number since I called yesterday." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the counter picking at the noodles in the pan. " Hello, Carlisle, this is Charlie Swan. I'm calling about Bella. She was supposed to be home hours ago, she left a note on the truck saying she was going for a walk with Edward, but we haven't heard from him or Bella. So if you guys could call me back, and fill me in, I would really appreciate it."

They never called us back, and Bella never came home. It was 4 hours later and we still hadn't heard from no one. It was already dark out and that's when we started getting worried. Dad called the precinct and I called billy black and Jacob black. The whole town was looking for Bella, if she was in forks we would find her.

After another 3 hours of looking it was well past midnight and I was standing next to dad and jake. "Maybe I should call the Cullens again." Dad spoke out "The Cullens left town Charlie" billy told him, "Left town?" I questioned at the same time Harry Clearwater said "Good Riddance." There was a huge commotion all of a sudden when we heard someone yell from the woods "I'VE GOT HER."

There emerging from the woods was Sam Uley, with Bella passed out in his arms. Dad and I surged forward and ran to where they were "Is she hurt?" Dad asked as we reached the pair. "No, I don't think she's hurt," Sam answered "She just keeps saying 'He's gone'" "Edward" I whispered. "Here I've got her Sam." Sam nodded and passed her over to my dad. They started walking off, I knew Sam Uley before the whole ordeal with Leah and Emily took place. I don't know what came over me but I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. He was surprised but hesitantly hugged me back. "Thank you," I whispered before letting go and running to where my dad was taking Bella into the house.

Dad and I took Bella to the hospital where Dr, Carlisle's replacement looked at Bella. It took some time but we finally got her to tell us what happened after school. "Bells? He just left you? In the woods? Alone?" "How did you find me?" She croaked "You note," I told her "When you didn't come back, we called the Cullens, no one answered." I was hard for me to talk and I think dad saw that. "Then I called the hospital, Dr. Gerandy told me that Carlisle was gone."

"Where did they go?" Bella questioned, "Edward didn't tell you?" I asked. Bella shook her head. Dad took a deep breath and answered her. "Carlisle took a job with a big hospital in Los Angeles. I guess they threw a lot of money at him." Bella then got this look in her eye, like someone was shining a bright light directly on her face. "I want to know if Edward left you alone out there in the middle of the woods," Dad insisted

Bella just shook her head and whispered "It was my fault. He left me on the trail, in sight of the house, but I tried to follow him." Dad sighed and looked like he wanted to press on, but Bella interrupted him. "I can't talk about this anymore, I want to go home." She scrambled up and sauntered out of the ER with me closely on her heels. The ride home was silent and so was Bella, the pain of Edward leaving would never leave her for the next months to come. The Bella we all knew was gone and wasn't going to come back until Edward did, and what scared me the most, is I don't think he is ever coming back.


End file.
